Various types of equipment are configured to protect the wearer's body. For instance, thigh guards are provided for protecting the wearer's thighs, shin guards are provided for protecting the wearer's shin, rib guards are provided for protecting the wearer's ribs, knee pads are provided for protecting the wearer's knees, and more. This equipment can be intended for use during sporting or other activities.
In many cases, the equipment can include relatively stiff and strong members, such as rigid plates. When impacted, the member can distribute the impact load. Thus, if worn during a sporting activity, the wearer may get hit by another player, by a ball, or other object. However, the protective article can shield the wearer's body from impact and distribute the impact load across the wearer's body. Accordingly, the protective article can protect the wearer during such activities.